powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Old Prime
The ability to be in top condition while at an old age. Opposite to Child Prodigy. Also Called *Geriatric Perfection *Old Master Capabilities The user has great status both mentally and physically despite their old age either from years of training or off the fly making their opponents often underestimate them as well and they make it appear as if time has had no effect on their physical condition making them a force to be reckoned with. Some users have great intellect and are capable of being master strategists as well. Applications *Ability Mastering *Accelerated Development *Blindsight *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Condition *Master Strategist *Weapon Proficiency Associations *Age Aspect Manifestation *Child Prodigy *Decelerated Aging *Semi-Immortality Limitations *May still feel the bodily limits of old age. Known Users Gallery KingPiccoloOldVsGoku02.png|Though not as powerful as he was in his prime, even in old age, King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) wields frightening power, easily outmatching Goku and beating him to the point where his heart temporarily stopped. Walter C. Dornez.jpg|Walter C. Dornez (Hellsing) Tsunade_Naruto.jpg|Tsunade (Naruto) appears to be a young woman, but she is already in her 50s, using her superhuman strength and a transformation technique to mask her physical appearance. Anthony_Herzen_PP_DB.png|Anton Herzen (Professor Layton) Liberation_of_Ba_Sing_Se.png|Iroh (Avatar:The Last Airbender) Iroh_electirc.png|Iroh (Avatar:The Last Airbender) the Dragon of the West. Avatars.png|The Avatars (Avatar:The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra) of the past. Ezio-assassins-creed-revelations.jpg|Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassin's Creed) Frank Miller Batman.gif|The Batman of Earth-31 (DC Comics) Max_tennyson.jpg|Max Tennyson (Ben 10) Master Yoda.png|Master Yoda (Star Wars), considered to be one of the most skilled users of the Force in the universe. Big Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear), the greatest soldier of the 20th century. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto (Bleach) is a fearsome fighter for his age. King bradley.jpg|King Bradley/Wrath (Fullmetal Alchemist manga/Brotherhood) is a very strong swordsman despite his body often feels the effects of old age. Judge Dredd.jpg|Judge Dredd (2000 AD) Master Roshi Max Power.gif|Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) Shepherd Book.jpg|Shepherd Book (Firefly/Serenity) End MGS3.jpg|The End (Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater), the father of modern sniping. Giles Buffy.png|Rupert Giles (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Master Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) Gen Fu.jpg|Gen Fu (Dead or Alive) Splinter TMNT.gif|Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Cologne_-_OVA_1.png|Cologne (Ranma ½) HapposaiEpisode140.png|Happosai (Ranma ½) General Azimuth.png|General Alister Azimuth (Ratchet & Clank) Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter) 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Hex (Ben 10), a master magician at age 62. Salim al Kupar.png|Salim al Kupar (Sly Cooper) Pat-Morita_(Karate_Kid).jpg|Mr. Miyagi (The Karate Kid) Kakuzu.jpg|Kakuzu is 91-years-old who uses his power to get new hearts from others, as he stated remembering the fight with the First Hokage. Gura Gura no Mi Infobox.png|Despite his age, Whitebeard (One Piece) was still considered one of the most powerful men in the world before his death. Monkey D. Garp.png|Despite his age, Garp (One Piece) is still considered one of the strongest marines alive. Octavio no background.png|Octavio (Sly Cooper) may be old, but he's incredibly fast and strong. deathstroke concept art.jpg|Deathstroke/Slade Wilson (DC Comics). Despite being around 60 years old, he is considered the greatest mercenaries of all time due to a failed medical experiment he had volunteered for when he joined the military. Deadly Six ZIK.png|Master Zik (Sonic Lost World), despite being over a thousand years old and in semi-retirement, is able to fight with the strength and agility of someone a fraction of his age. 454px-Cuttlefisht.png|Despite being over 100 years old, Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon) was able to serve competently as Agent 3's handler. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) is a challenging foe despite being over 100 years old. Rowen_Ilbert_(ToX).jpg|Rowen Ilbert (Tales of Xillia) ShunVF4.jpg|Shun Di (Virtua Fighter) Heihachi-tekken7-render-official.png|Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) Goukenart.jpg|Gouken (Street Fighter) Gehrman Bloodborne scythe.png|Gehrman (Bloodborne) Genkai.jpg|Though not as powerful as she was in her prime, Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) remains a formidable fighter. MasterRoshiDragonBallTraining.png|Despite his advanced age, Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) is in good condition, having once been hailed as the strongest man in the world. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Peak Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Age-based Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries